United
by WARloard 1948
Summary: Book one of Mewtwo's lore. Mewtwo found out that he wasn't the only artificial Pokemon. Meet his older brother, Mewten, and his younger sister, Mewtwelve as they go on a quest to find out there true past, present and future. A Pokemon and Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Brother from the north

In the North Pole, a secret lab was few miles from shore. There lies a secret that has never been revealed. In the restricted area, a large sleep chamber was by dozens of computers operating by Team Rocket personnel. On the base of the sleep chamber, there was a sign labeled **Experiment #253 AKA: Mewten**. "Kirk, how's it going?" A scientist asked. "I still can't get the psychic communication out," Kirk answered. "I need a few minutes to reconfigure the...oh god!" Computers turned out of control as Mewten's psychic levels were off the chart.

The lab shook violently as the sleep chamber began to bubble causing the glass to crack. Papers blew out of desks and computers were shut off. The weak glass finally gave way and the water spilled all over the floor. Mewten's red eyes opened and stared at the scientists. On the other hand, the scientists finally got a better view of the pokemon. He looks like Mewtwo but he has six horns and more broad shoulders and chest. His wrists were decorated with two spikes and his feet were slightly smaller. "W-we did it!" Kirk said. "We finally developed another Mew!" Mewten glared at the scientists when they were the ones that did this to him.

Giovanni came to inspect the progress. "Mewten, I'm your creator and you shall do as I say." Giovanni said proudly." I always knew I can meet a godlike pokemon. Why, he's right in front of me! A keen mind, powerful build, and a humanlike personality. Like your younger brother, Mewtwo." Mewten closed his eyes and sighed. He raised his left hand and pinched his two dominant fingers. In no time at all, Kirk was choking of Mewten's fearsome psychic powers. Giovanni was outraged and backed off. "What is the meaning of this?!" Giovanni yelled.

"I found your speech compelling." Mewten said in a calm voice. "But I still want to kill Team Rocket. For what they did to me, they will pay the price." Kirk died before anyone had the chance to save him. Mewten then saw a huge wave of Team Rocket thugs trying to stop him. First wave of pokemon were Electibuzes and Koffings. Mewten killed them instantly by using his powers to make the pokemon explode from the inside. Blood splashed on his face and chest. The second wave was Riachus and Magmars. He killed them all by using his secret technique... the Lightning Blade. Mewten cut through the pokemon with a quick, clean stroke. "Is this what you call a challenge?" Mewten snorted." More like a warm- up." Mewten looked up and sensed an escape route. With a powerful blast, he escaped the snow base and flew to the Hoen region.

Meanwhile Ash, May, Brock, Max, and Pikachu were busy feasting on Ramen noodles. Ash and Pikachu were full as the rest are still finishing up the last bite. "Wow!" Ash exclamed."What a night! We should go back to the inn now and hit the hay." Everyone agreed and exited out of the restaurant. Suddenly, Mewten appeared out of nowhere when they were at an intersection directly to the inn. "Come with me, Ash Ketchum." Mewten said calmly. "WH-who are you?" Ash asked trembling. "You're not Mewtwo". Mewten closed his eyes. "Long time no see, Mewtwo." Mewten said knowing he was right behind him. He can sense Mewtwo's psychic aura from a mile away without showing signs of his sense. "Mewtwo!" Ask exclaimed. "Do you know him?" Brock asked. "Because he looks a lot like you." Mewten blinked slowly and said "He's my... little brother."

Mewtwo glared at his brother and clenched his fist. "Mewten... I will kill you!" Mewtwo said in rage. Mewten snickered. "Do you still think you can beat me?" Mewten asked. "Tsk- tsk- tsk. Just like my brother. Arrogant and wanting to be the best. Don't make me laugh." Mewtwo growled and lunged at him with great insanity. Mewten remained still and dodged the attack with no problem. He formed his yellow psycic matter around his hands like boxing gloves. Mewtwo lunged at him again this time was countered by Mewten's devastating uppercut move. The fist- like energy landed on Mewtwo's lower jaw, sending him flying into the air. Mewten, then teleported up without hesitation, and punched down on Mewtwo's torso. He violently flew down with a big explosion. A huge crater formed as Mewten flew over it.

"Is this the world's strongest pokemon?" Mewten retorted. "Hah! A waste of my time!" He flew down to the crater and picked him up. With his strong psycic levitation, Mewtwo was no more than a mere punching bag. Mewten's fists landed on Mewtwo's face until he doesn't have the energy to move anymore. He belched a mouthful of blood and his head hung low. "I hope you learned an important lesson, brother." Mewten said as he twitched his fingers. He brought Mewtwo's neck, bared two fangs, and bitted it, inflicting huge pain that made Mewtwo scream. Blood ran down his neck and he can barely breathe. Mewten dropped him and left him there to die.

Ash and Pikachu searched the crater and found Mewtwo, covered with cuts, bruises and was barely breathing. "Let's take him to the pokemon center now!" Ash hollered as Brock and May picked him up and carried him out of the crater. At the pokemon center, Nurse Joy worked with Mewtwo for two hours. He lost a lot of blood and infections appeared on the bite mark on his neck. The hospital doors flew opened with Nurse Joy coming out of the hall. "He'll be fine, but he needs plenty of rest before he can begin to move again." Nurse Joy said while pulling out his medical records. Ash sighed with relief and began to walk to the hospital door.

"I've heard that Mewtwo got his ass kicked by some clone of himself!" A person said while talking to his friends. Ash came up to him and said "F. Y. I. That is not a clone! It was his brother Mewten!" Everyone gasped and turned dead quiet. "Do you know who Mewten is?" Another person yelled while reading a newspaper. "He is that pokemon that killed a person and hundreds of other pokemon with a single attack! He is even stronger than Mewtwo! I don't know how that guy can't figure that out." Ash started to feel sick and darted to the ward that Mewtwo's in. He saw Mewtwo breathing steadily on a respirator and half bandaged.

In Mewtwo's dream, he was surrounded by red colored eyes with the number 666 decorated on the iris. He saw himself restrained on a table and Mewten with a sword. Soon, more of his exact copies came surrounding Mewtwo. Mewten then rose up his sword and stabbed him directly into the chest. Blood pored all over his body. He screamed as his organs were showing. The wound was healed suddenly leaving a huge scar on his chest. He found a mirror and looked at his face. His eyes changed from violet to deep red with the exact 666 markings on both of his iris. He scrambled off the edge of the table not knowing of the bottomless pit and fell off. When he woke up, the next morning, he checked his chest finding no scar but his iris remained the same in his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Facing danger

Ash saw Mewtwo wake up and entered the room. Mewtwo was laying face up on the hospital bed. His neck was bandaged, one of his legs was casted, and he was still hooked up to the respirator. His eyes shifted to Ash as he entered the room. "What do you want?" Mewtwo asked shifting his eyes out of the window. "I just wanted to see you hoping you're okay." Ash answered. Mewtwo's eyes squinted. Ash gave a surprised look because he knew Mewtwo was angry. "I'm okay... Does it look like I'm okay?!" He yelled hiding his hellish eyes. "I have never bled before in my whole life! Now I'm beaten to a pulp!" Ash turned suspicious and looked at his eyes. He saw a red iris and 666 markings decorated around the pupil. Ash backed off and sided into a chair.

Nurse Joy came to the room and removes the bandage that was on his neck. The infection turned into a tattoo marked the same as his eyes. "Oh lord!" Joy exclaimed. "Since when do you have a tattoo like that? In general, I never saw a pokemon with a tattoo!" Nurse Joy removed the respirator and checked his mouth. She saw razor- sharp fangs on his tearing part of his teeth. "I never saw him with fangs like a vampire!" Ash said looking over the inspection. Nurse Joy brought a saw and cut open his cast. Mewtwo rose up from the bed and went to the exit. "Where are you going?" Ash asked, putting his hat back on. "I'm going to take a second chance." Mewtwo answered as he inched closer to the door. "No! Wait!" Ash exclaimed. Mewtwo stopped. "You'll be killed if you face your brother! Let us handle this."

Ash and Pikachu ran out of the Pokemon center. Mewtwo was in hot pursuit trying to stop them. Soon he lost Ash and Pikachu in the forest. "At this rate they can't last two minutes against Mewten." Mewtwo thought. "I have to find them before it's too late!" He searched the forest until he heard lightning noises. After rushing through trees and logs he found them in a small pool battling Mewten. Pikachu used his thunder jolt five times but it was all dodged by Mewten using teleportation. He finally defeated Pikachu by using shadow ball and approached Pikachu, lifting him up with his psychic powers. Punching his face again and again, Pikachu Vomited blood and fell to the floor. He charged up his lightning blade to full power and raised it to the direction of Pikachu's heart. He swung down hard for a killing move, but only interrupted by a big flash. Mewten stopped and turned to Mewtwo.

"That's it!" Mewten yelled. "No more games!" He dashed with his lightning blade towards Mewtwo waiting for the last moment. Mewtwo smiled and copied his counter attack. He wasn't flying high into the air, but he reeling backwards bought enough time for his special move. His eyes darkened as he brought both of his hands to the left side of his waist, charging a purple energy ball. Mewten on the other hand, was pissed for that painful uppercut and dashed at Mewtwo with a supercharged lightning blade. "Time to die!!!" Mewten screamed as he used his blade as a lance. Ash closed his eyes waiting for it to be over.

Soon Mewten was fifty yards away, ready for the final blow. Mewtwo trusted the energy ball into Mewten. Mewten reeled far back into a huge whirlwind- like ball and slammed into a rock. His new move was perfected... the Psychic whirlwind. Mewten picked himself up, very exhausted, but he still has enough energy to kill him. Mewtwo used his last remaing energy. Mewten dashed at him one last time until he was trusted again. A red ball of energy made him fly into the open sky. Few seconds later, the ball exploded violently, sending Mewten tumbling down to the ground.

Mewten was found lying face up in a huge crater three miles from the pool. He was covered in dirt, cuts, and burns after that fearsome attack. Mewtwo approached him cautiously. "I'm defeated!" Mewten said depressingly. "Go ahead and kill me!" Mewtwo looked down and shook his head. "No, I can't." Mewtwo said while bringing his hand close. "I'm not going to kill my brother no matter what." Mewten was puzzled. "Why don't you just kill me after what I did to you last time?" Mewten asked. Mewtwo smiled. "Maybe I'm different." Mewtwo answered. "I know the good in you. But you have to find it.

Mewten flashed back to many years ago when Mewtwo was only ten years old and Mewten was 14. Mewten was reading a math book while Mewtwo was playing chess with another person, blindfolded. "Checkmate!" Mewtwo said while taking off his cloth. It was the tenth time that Mewtwo won a game blindfolded. A scientist took notes and placed them on the counter. Mewten was tested on honor's calculus and answered every question right. Then was the time to enter hibernation and Mewtwo felt depressed and sat on the staircase leading to the sleeping quarters. Mewten turned around and stood by Mewtwo. "What's wrong?" Mewten said in a friendly voice. "Mewten, what were our parents like?" Mewtwo asked. Mewten closed his eyes. "That's what I like to know." Mewten answered. "But were still brothers and nothing less!" They smiled as they moved to the sleeping quarters.

Mewten's eyes widened and grabbed his hand. He pulled himself up and smiled. The two hooked both arms to each other, making a solid chain of brotherhood. "We'll not be separated ever again!" Mewtwo said proudly. "Even in perilous tasks, these arms will not be severed." The two raced to the injured Pikachu. "I've been taken quite a hit." He said as he picked himself up. "But I'm glad that all of this is over! Thank you!" Mewten's red eyes started to fade and turn into his normal, violet eyes. Mewten, on the other hand, only had one of his gold eyes normal.

Suddenly, a huge robot appeared, crashing down trees and rocks. The loud speaker introduced the infamous terrorist organization, Team Rocket. But it was nothing more than the three raving, unintelligent lunatics. Jessie, James, and Meowth. Pikachu tried to zap the cockpit but the robot was electric proof. "Haha!" boasted Meowth. "This robot can't be shocked!" The robot launched out a huge net that drained Pikachu's energy. "I-i'm f-f-feeling weak!" He said collapsing into the floor. "Wow! Were actually winning!" James said. "Hmm... maybe this net will work on those two!" They fired the net at Mewtwo but it was blocked by a force field. He is struggling to hold the energy- draining net from touching the two. "Mewten, hurry up and do something!" Mewtwo yelled. "I can't keep this up forever!"

Mewten jumped up and threw a powerful uppercut at the robot causing it to reel backwards. "O.k., let's settle this once and for all!" Mewten roared. He charged up the lightning blade and dashed at the robot, giving it a big slash at the middle. The team screamed as they try to scramble to the controls. Mewten came for another round. This time, he slashed through the robot, giving it a huge hole in the middle. The third time, Mewten had two hands charged up. One, slashed up, sending Team Rocket up into the sky. The other blade lunged down on the cockpit, slamming the robot into the ground. The nets were deactivated as the two brothers charged for the Spirit bomb. The bomb exploded causing Team Rocket to fly into the sky. Now the two were united once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not your friend anymore

Ash, Brock, May and Max were at a huge lake. The lake was beautiful as the aurora at night. Ash sent out Pikachu and Treeko to go fishing. The two walked three miles until they found a perfect spot, a lonely tree just by the sand bar. Pikachu found a string and a hook shaped stone. Treeko fixed it and added bait, a frightened Weedle. He cast it to open water just a few feet from shore. Then, he laid down on the grass and still holding the string.

Hours later, he felt a slight pull on the string. Treeko was excited and so surprised that he almost jumped once he noticed the bite. "Ha, Ha, I got one!" Treeko yelled. "I got a fish!" Pikachu joined in. "Go on!" He said. Pikachu grabbed the string to help Treeko, but his hand slipped and Treeko fell into the water. He was dragged all the way to the open before he let go of the string. Treeko was holding his breath for a long time. On the sea floor he saw a green glowing rock. Treeko grabbed it and swam to shore.

He scrambled up onto the grass still staring at the rock. Pikachu found him and saw the glowing object. "Can I have it?" he said. Treeko stared at him like he is insulted. "Why?" he asked. "Because I want it!" Pikachu answered in a rasp voice. He tried to grab it but Treeko pulled his hand away. Soon Pikachu grabbed it tightly with both hands trying to pry off Treeko's hands. He pushed Pikachu away and grabbed his neck.

Ash, Brock, May, and max were hiking when they heard familiar screams. "What was that?" Ash said. The group followed the screams leading to the two Pokémon fighting each other for one stone. Treeko punched Pikachu's stomach and fell down. He scrambled to get the Benzium crystal. Pikachu grabbed a sharp piece of stone and lunged at Treeko. "No! Pikachu don't-" But it was too late. He stabbed Treeko's chest and blood was pouring out of his wound. He threw up blood and fell backwards. Pikachu grabbed the crystal and stared at it like a drug addict. Ash ran to Treeko to try to save him but he lost a lot of blood and he died.

"You son of a bitch!!!" Ash yelled in tears. Pikachu ignored him and continued to stare at the Benzium crystal. His eyes turned green and his cheeks turned purple. He drooled as the radiation became stronger and widespread. "Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you again!" Pikachu turned angry. He was never been so insulted in his whole life. He walked up to Ash and electrocuted him. "How dare you insult me?" Pikachu yelled as he electrocuted Ash again. He fell on the ground paralyzed by the shock. Pikachu soon grabbed a sharp stone out of Treeko's chest and pointed it at Ash.

"Not so fast!" Said Blaziken out of nowhere and kicked him in the face. Pikachu reeled back and fell into the water. He got back up and pointed at Ash. "You may have friends to back you up, but they will suffer the same fate as Treeko!" Pikachu yelled. "Never forget that!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sister of the south

Mewtwo and Mewten were meditating when he felt a strong sense of sadness and dread. He made his psychic power more concentrated and saw Ash mourning over a dead Treeko. Then he saw Pikachu holding a piece of Benzium in one hand, and a sharp, blood- stained stone in the other. "Did you feel that?" Mewtwo asked. "Yeah," Mewten answered. "That damned son of a bitch!" Mewtwo yelled. "I'm going to kill that little bastard!!!" Mewten continued to meditate. "That poor boy," Mewten said. "A friend killed another friend and he feels lost now he is in a dilemma with losing his best friend and losing his other friends." Mewtwo stared at a shimmering puddle right in front of him by the puddle was Benzium crystals growing out of the dead grass. He closed his eyes and backed off, trying not to get addicted. He knew once he sees the light, he is a goner. The crystals were growing extremely fast as more dead grass disappeared. "Holy, shit!" Mewtwo swore. The two quickly darted away from the crystals.

Meanwhile in the South Pole, three scientists were working in the Team Rocket top secret weapons area. One scientist was busy fixing the psychic communicator while the other two were writing their notes on their clip board. "How is the machine?" One of them asked. "Almost done," He answered. "I just need to adjust the psychic frequency regulator-" The lights dimmed and the computer turned to static. "Shit, another power surge! That's the third time this happened today. Well, I have to reset the systems now." He flicked switches and turned knobs until it made a low pitched humming noise. Soon the computer turned back on and the lights returned to normal. He typed a few variables and an antenna popped out of the top of the machine. It was glowing purple as he typed a phrase. **Hello**. He waited for a response but it said **Error: Psychic frequency not regulated**. He was angry. The machine worked fine yesterday and he was finding out what was wrong with it. So he clenched his fist and banged on the machine.

Suddenly, an alarm busted out as the mysterious capsule slowly opened. Nitrogen gas rushed out of the capsule and the door flew open. Mewtwelve was awakened after a long sleep. Her horns were long and hanged back behind her head, her shoulders were slightly smaller than Mewtwo's and her hips are wider. Mewtwelve was younger than Mewtwo but she is really smart. She frowned about where she is and how she's used on by team Rocket. The three scientists ran off trying to call Giovanni but her psychic aura prevented them from doing that. She rose up her hand and threw an energy ball at the door. The ball exploded on impact and she suddenly disappeared.

Fearing that Mewtwelve might escape, the scientists ran toward the alarm switch. Suddenly, a needle flew at high speeds and went through a scientist. He fell into a pool of blood as the others are horrified. Another scientist spotted a distortion on the background circling him. He backed to a table and picked up a pocket knife. He lunged at Mewtwelve only to be stopped by her levitation. She took his knife and slit his throat. The last scientist managed to turn on the alarm but he was killed in the process. She saw huge waves of team Rocket thugs checking the area. "Damn," One of them said. "Who did this?" She slipped past the thugs and went to the main lobby.

Mewtwelve stumbled on a few vials of liquefied Benzium. She threw them at nearby plants. Son the plants died and were replaced by huge Benzium crystals and it emitted huge amounts of light. "Time to get outta' here!" She said as she blew a hole in the door and flew to the Hoen region. "Mewtwo, Mewten, I'm going to find you. I hope you can hear my plea." She flew from the snowy mountains and passed by the (once was) the Pacific Ocean.

Pikachu was very sick. Not physically sick but mentally. He spends his days staring at the crystal like an insane person. Drooling like a monster, he completely forgot about Ash and his friends. Even worse, he doesn't call Ash his friend anymore, but a prey. When he's hungry he does the most murderous way of eating food. He sits on a rock, waiting for a meal he can eat. He grabs a Magicarp and rips its limbs like a tortured rag doll. Once he completely rips out the bones and the uneatable organs, he starts to shove everything into his mouth, staining everything in blood. Since the Benzium crystal changed his DNA, he was faster, stronger and more insane than ever. His eyes went from cute brown to murderous green, his cheeks went from red to purple, his fur turned pale yellow, he grew fangs, and his hands grew razor- sharp claws used to rip flesh. "So alone…" Pikachu mumbled. "So alone… Is there anyone to help me? Please someone." He saw a helicopter coming overhead and landed just above a hill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A strange reunion

Running was not normal for the two brothers. If there was a threat, then they will face it head on. But it was a threat that is growing bigger and bigger. Benzium crystals are proliferating at a rapid rate, destroying plants, grass and trees in its path. The two were driven into the desert, flying to reach an oasis.

Meanwhile Ash shoveled the last bunch of dirt to make Treeko's grave. Tears ran down from his eyes as he buried the lifeless Pokémon into the grave. Brock carved out a tombstone saying **Treeko**. Ash ran down the forest and broke down crying. _Why has this happened?_ Ash thought. He closed his eyes. Ash soon opened them to find an old dagger. He picked it up and looked at it. His emotions changed from depressed to angry. He took the dagger back to the campground.

Brock, May, and Max saw Ash spinning a dagger on a stump. He looked at them like they were trespassers. "What are you doing?" Brock said. "I want to end this!" He answered. "Oh, no! You're not going to kill him… are you?" Max said in shock. "I have to…" He answered. "Oh, please don't do this!" May said. "Vengeance won't solve anything! It will make things worse." "Then what should I do?!" He yelled. "Should I just going to let him die in vain?! I can't just sit there and do nothing! I'm a Pokémon trainer! I shouldn't let this happen!" It grew silent.

He picked up the dagger and put it into his pocket and took all of his Pokémon with him. Then, he dashed out of the forest and summoned swallow to fly up to the upper hills.

Mewtwo and Mewten were in a mysterious oasis filled with huge palm trees and plants. They sensed a huge psychic glitch somewhere by the oasis. Another one was directly above them. Mewtwo saw a huge helicopter filled with armed Pokémon. Most of them were small but carried huge auto rifles. Soon he saw Pikachu wearing a tacky suit holding the Team Rocket crest.

"So Pikachu, you're in Team Rocket now?" Mewtwo snorted. "Don't call me that name anymore… Call me Tsunami!" He said in a proud voice. Judging by his looks changed completely. He forgot his past and moved to the long dreaded terrorist organization. He holds a .22 caliber revolver with two hand grenades. Tsunami snickered. "I'll leave you here with my soldiers." He said. "Everyone play nice now!" He left laughing as the helicopter flew quickly out of the oasis.

"Got any attacks?" Mewtwo asked. "One..." Mewten answered. "But I'm not fast enough for all of them!"

They jumped up. Mewtwo threw energy blasts at the most crowded spot while Mewten threw his energy charged fist at the ground, sending a shockwave. Then, he charged up his lightning blade and slashed at the advancing troops. Mewtwo held his ball of energy to supercharge and threw it. He threw another one and made it scatter into a barrage of energy blasts. Soon more troops came with more firepower. The two can't take them all without getting killed.

Suddenly, a needle flew out of nowhere and killed a soldier. Mewtwelve came in good timing. "Need some help?" She asked. "Let's go and teach these guys a lesson!" Mewtwelve charged her psychic energy and summoned a barrage of sharp needles swarming on the enemy. Then she flew at supersonic speeds, up in the sky and wildly threw explosive energy beams. The two soon finished the fight. "You still remember me." She said. "I always remember my little sister." Mewtwo said. Mewtwelve knew that Tsunami was the leader of the Pokémon fighting force. An organization which they train Pokémon as armed soldiers. Mewtwo rarely saw real guns before because of an unknown reason.

"Have you ever heard of the Eight Elders?" Mewtwelve asked. Mewtwo was puzzled. "The Eight Elders?" He said. "A myth from 400 years ago?" Mewtwelve nodded. "Years ago, There were so much war, depression, and despair." She said, "But there were eight figures that used their powers to end all of this conflict between humans. Since the elders won the battle, everything changed. New life sprang from the soil and humans were living in harmony. But when an asteroid hit Earth, the eight disappeared when we needed them the most. All there was left was a pile of a torn map, believed to show the new location of the elders." She used the psychic aura to locate the map. "If we get the eight elders, they will tell us more of the long lost history."

Tsunami has finished with his Benzium medication. He walked to the briefing room and sat down with Giovanni. He was in a furious mood. He just lost two great creations that he worked so hard on. But it doesn't really matter to him anymore. He got the 'second' strongest weapon, and really loyal. "Pleased to meet you, master." Tsunami said respectfully. "Hmm…" Giovanni said. "Did you take care of those escapees that I asked you to do?" Tsunami smiled. "Yes, my men took good care of them." He answered. "I have a new task for you." Giovanni said. "Go to the old Team Rocket headquarters and fetch me the map to the eight elders." Tsunami's smile turned wider. "As you wish, my master." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Truth uncovered

The three, raced to the old team Rocket base. They knew that Tsunami was already en route. "Are you sure it's there?" Mewtwo asked. Mewtwelve nodded. "It has to be." She said. "No doubt about it." She used her psychic aura to pinpoint the base and zoomed over the huge mountains. They saw a crumbled building with rusty metal doors and an old fashioned cast iron bars over cracked windows. Mewtwo opened up the door and went inside.

The three saw scattered papers, dusty file cabinets, and rotting wood desks. They went farther into the darkness until they noticed blood on the floor. Mewtwelve followed the blood trail until she stopped at the carnage. She looked at the severely mutilated Plusle and waved her finger over the lifeless body. Mewtwelve soon sensed Very high amounts of Benzium. She soon realized that another Pokémon must have killed the victim by a sharp object. "Hey guys!" She yelled. "We have big trouble." But she was already too late. She sensed Benzium figures blocking the doorway, surrounding the three.

Tsunami was on his royal helicopter, issuing commands and checking the progress. A Raichu soon discovered three figures on the radar. "Sir!" he yelled. "We found the three fugitives located on our mission objective!" Tsunami glanced at the Base. "Finally…" He muttered under his breath. "Land the helicopter and bring in our attack squad!" "Yes sir!" Everyone shouted. The helicopter landed on the far side of the base while the troops armed themselves. The infantry door opened ant the troops surrounded the base.

Meanwhile, the three didn't know what to do. They were surrounded with innumerable amounts of Benzium creatures. One looked like a Scyther but it had saw blades for hands and had really jagged teeth sticking out of his mouth. Benzium crystals were growing out of his rotting exoskeleton. Another looked like a Machoke but had more muscle mass and a very thick neck. His fists grew sharp crystals out of his knuckles like gauntlets. All of the Benzium creatures have a short fuse. Mewtwo knew this because of Tsunami killing Treeko. Mewten used his lightning blade to slash at the creatures blocking the entrance, sending one of them flying out of the base.

The troops immediately opened fire. Green blood spilled as they fired at the hapless monster. "Hold your fire!" Tsunami said as he went close to the monster. He dragged his finger on the blood and tasted it. "Hmm…" He thought. "This monster was addicted to a gem and turned into this?" He stood up and said, "Take the body to the helicopter and wait for further orders." The group acknowledged and they took the body to a capsule inside the helicopter.

The three were fighting off these monsters with a lot of effort. Mewtwelve used her needle storm to shred the monsters blocking the laboratory. Mewten sliced the creatures and used his melee moves. Mewtwo grabbed the mutated Machoke and threw him at the wooden desk. Then, he grabbed a chair and smashed it at another mutated Pokémon. Soon the hallway opened up and they rushed to the lab. They barricaded the door and searched for the map. Mewtwo saw something more important than the map. He picked up a diary of a scientist and said the following:

**April 23****rd****, 2830**

**We have successfully evolved the naturally born Mew by genetically enhancing its brain cell division. Project #32 Aka: Mewtwo was the first successful artificially evolved Pokémon. Two other tests have been established since the previous successful one. Long live Team Rocket!**

**Ps: If you wish to locate the map, look into the high security vault.**

He crumpled up the paper and stormed into the security vault. By using his telekinesis, he ripped open the door and searched the drawers. In five minutes Mewtwo found the map. It was made of goatskin and the paint was really old. Suddenly the ground shook violently and they sensed huge amounts of heat. The three exited the lab and saw that the building was destroyed completely.

Giovanni was waiting for them and snickered. "Did you really think that you're a clone?" He said. Mewtwo was furious. "Why didn't you tell me I have a mother?!" He yelled. "We want to keep it a secret." Giovanni answered. "When we started the experiment, you were nothing more than a nine month old fetus. We took you out of your mother's womb and tested you, looking for the way to evolve you artificially. We didn't want for others to see how cruel we are to you, so we covered it up by saying that you're a clone. Before your mother died she gave you real birth names. We call you Mewtwo so you don't realize that we did all of this." Giovanni brought out a paper and showed his real name. Mewtwo read his real name.

His was Akira, Mewten was Kakashi, and Mewtwelve was Akari. Akira was outraged. "You knew all along and you never told me?!" He yelled. "We tried, but you were too impulsive to face the truth!" Giovanni yelled back. "And there is a bigger truth that you will find out on your own, Akira." He left with the helicopter to the sea base. Akira wanted to follow him, but he has a bigger thing to worry about.

He held up the map and saw a huge beam of light shooting west. "Let's go." Kakashi said. "There's the way to the temple." Akira stood on a huge rock. "What does he mean by a 'bigger truth'?" he asked. "I don't know." Akari answered. "But we will find out eventually." Akira smiled and flew to the light beam. The other two followed. What is ahead of them is the temple of light.

Meanwhile, Ash found Tsunami standing on the edge of the cliff. "I've been waiting for you." Tsunami said in a rasp voice. "Waiting for me?!" Ash yelled while bringing out his dagger. Tsunami chuckled. He knew a mere dagger cannot kill him. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked. Ash looked at his dagger, and then looked at Tsunami. "Yea, I've been thinking about that." Tsunami knew that Ash is not his friend anymore and brought out his twin revolvers.

Still having a Pokémon trainer spirit, Ash summoned Swellow and used wing attack. Tsunami immediately dodged it and shot his wing. "NOOO!" Ash screamed as Tsunami finished it with a shot in the head. He cried as Tsunami came close to him. "Goodbye friend!" Tsunami said.

Suddenly, Blaziken grabbed his leg and threw him to a tree. May came to help Ash and Brock came with his Swamper. Tsunami threw his hand grenades at the two opposing Pokémon. The two immediately jumped out of the explosion. Tsunami was waiting for it and shot both Brock and May.


End file.
